Texting Harry Potter
by JB3Cryptic
Summary: AU: Where Harry, Ron and Hermione live in a world of technology as well as magic. What if one day Harry snuck a few butterbeers and sent a drunk text to a random number? And the girl that he sends it to also attends Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey girl, this is your friendly neighbourhood policeman just checking up on your progress since we last f*cked ;)**

I think you have the wrong number

 **LOL noooo haha you fell for it I am a kid :P**

A very drunk one, it would seem

 **If you say so sweetheart. My bed's pretty spacious, if ya know what I mean ;)**

I have a boyfriend you know...

 **I won't tell if you don't ;)**

You don't even know me!

 **I might... What's your name?**

Yours first

 **Alright, the name's Harry. Harry Potter**

Yeah, sure, and I'm Lord Voldemort

 **My sworn enemy! How you do even text with fingernails that long?**

It was a joke. I am not actually He Who Must Not Be Named...

 **Ahhhh good. Wait, are you female?**

Does it matter

 **It might ;)**

Yes I am...

 **Are you a witch?**

Excuse me!? Bit rude aren't you. I wouldn't say I'm that bad looking.

 **No, I just thought... Cause you've heard of me, you might be...**

No, I don't know what you're talking about.

Or maybe I do...

Does it really matter?

 **Waaaaait.. You do know me?**

Yes.

 **Wooo hooo! :D**

 **Do I know you?**

I doubt it.

Anyway, I have to get to bed. Goodnight Harry, if you even really are Harry Potter.

 **You never told me your name!**

 **Hello?**

 **Goodnight mysterious lady**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodmorning Sunshine**

It's 6:30! Are you mad?

 **Not at all. I am slightly hungover though. Didn't sleep too well either...**

Oh, sorry

 **All good**

 **How did you sleep?**

Meh. I have potions today with you, if you are Harry.

 **Say hi then**

Nope, maybe one day, but not today

 **Oh :(**

Haha I'll see you in potions

 **I'll see you too, but I won't know when I do**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

Hey

 **Potions was horrible, as usual. What about for you?**

I don't really like Prof. Snape...

 **Who does**

Good point haha

 **You didn't say hi**

You expected me to?

 **Not really, just hoped you would**

One day, anyway I have to go to bed now, goodnight Harry

 **Goodnight mysterious stranger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning**

Saturday. 6:00. Why are you even awake?!

 **Why are you**

Cause my phone beeped with a message from you.

 **Oh, haha. Want to grab breakfast together?**

Um... I don't even know if you really are Harry, and if I go up to Harry and tap him on the shoulder I will look like a total idiot...

 **Fair enough. How do I prove that I am Harry?**

Hm... Let me think of a way to make this as embarrassing as possible...

 **Nooooo please don't mysterious stranger. btw that is your contact name, and will remain that way until I find out your real one**

Haha ok I'll be nice. Well... I say nice

 **Be out with it!**

Wait ten minutes before heading down to the Great Hall so I will definetely be there. Then, when you sit down at your table, jump back up and shreik really loudly, yelling that something bit your butt

 **And you said you would be nice...**

That is nice, for me in terms of pranks

 **Wow, ok see you in the Great Hall mysterious stranger**


	5. Chapter 5

I walk into the Great Hall, looking around to make sure Harry isn't already there. He isn't, luckily. I grin and sit down at the Ravenclaw table alone, because like me, all of my friends are late-risers.

Seeing Harry walk in I grin again, and seeing him with Ron makes me smile even more, this means more embarrassment for him.

He looks really annoyed, and keeps glancing around, a sign that it is actually him texting me.

For some reason I find that I really hope it is him texting me. I like him, as a person, not because he is famous and rich, but because he is a generally caringperson, brave, smart. Ok I really like this guy. And he probably doesn't even know I exist.

He reaches the table. Ron sits down, and then looks up at Harry, who is still standing. He motions for arry to sit, and Harry does.

But as soon as his backside hits the table he jumps back up, shreiking and yells,

"Something just bit my butt!" He looks to be in real true pain. Add acting to the list of things I like about him. Ron looks at the seat, and upon seeing there is nothing there, he looks at Harry.

"Mate, there is nothing on your seat that bit you." He looks up and addresses all the people staring at Harry. "Sorry, he's delusional." A few people roll their eyes, and I hear someone mutter, 'Don't we know it,' under their breath as they pass me.

I sigh, knowing that Harry only gets this abuse because of his unwanted fame. I debate in my head whether I should go up to him and Ron, and eventually decide I will.

I walk over, to see a very annoyed looking Harry and a very entertained looking Ron.

"H-hi." My voice comes out all shy sounding.

"What is it?" Harry looks really pissed at Ron, and not in a good mood.

"Oh, uh. N-nothing sorry Harry." I scutter away like every other girl in this school would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi**

Hello

 **You didn't say hi. Do you even go to Hogwarts?**

Yes I do. I saw the stunt you pulled. Good acting by the way.

 **Did you though**

"Sorry, he's delusional."

 **Oh, you did**

 **Why didn't you come over and say hi?**

I don't know...

 **Wow. I embarrass myself for you and you don't even have the courage to say hello**

Sorry, gosh

 **Sorry I'm taking my anger out on you, just really pissed at Ron. And sorta pissed at you but hey, I won't hold a grudge.**

Yeah, sorry again

 **Nah all good. Want to meet up somewhere now that you know I really am Harry Potter?**

Sure, where though?

 **Owlery, 10 minutes. See you there mysterious stranger**


	7. Chapter 7

I bite my lip, worried that this girl will not turn up, or if she does that she will be someone different to who I expect.

I know she is in Ravenclaw, because of when we had potions with her, but I don't know which girl she is. They all seem stuttery and unsure, nothing like the girl I chat to on texts. I am sure she is not like that.

I hear footsteps clipping up to the Owlery. Nervous for some reason, I straighten my jumper and push my hair down, in an attempt to hide its unruly nature. I am sure it does not work, but it can't hurt to try.

I bite my lip again, wondering why time always seems to slow down at the most crucial moments in life.

Then a head, followed by a body emerges from the entrance to the Owlery.

"Mysterious stranger?" She turns bright red and blushes, and I realise that she is the girl that came up to me and Ron after I pretended something bit my backside.

I raise my eyebrows, "You said you didn't come up to me."

"I-i didn't think you'd remember that."

"Turns out, I did. Amy right?" She turns red again.

"Y-yeah."

"And I thought you were different," I mutter under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said?"

"I have better hearing than eyesight," she says, indicating her glasses. "What's this about me not being different?"

"All the girls act so shy around me. You're so confident on texts, I thought you'd be the same in real life."

"Disappointed you have I? And I am only like that around people that I don't know. But may I draw your attention to the way I am talking now. No stutter."

"Hooray, we can have a proper conversation now." She smiles sarcastically. "Want to continue this thoughtful conversation on a walk around the lake?"

"Happily."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey**

Hi Harry

 **Today was great**

I didn't know you were so interested in the politics of the Muggle world

 **I didn't know your parents were Muggles**

You don't know a lot about me

 **Let's change that then. Want to play 20 questions?**

Sure. You start

 **Okay. Question 1, favourite colour**

Red

 **Same**

Ok, Q2 - favourite subject at school?

 **It depends... Defense Against the Dark Arts when we have a good teacher, like Lupin. Otherwise... Does Quidditch count as a subject?**

Nah, but I'll give it to you. Mine's Transfiguration

 **Nice. Question 3, favourite animal?**

Probably a gazelle, they are just so graceful

 **Beautiful answer. Mine's a big black dog, cause whenever I see him I smile...**

?

 **Sirius Black, my godfather, Animagus**

Oh... um

 **Sorry, I forgot that isn't common knowledge**

Don't worry about it, let's continue

Question 4 - Quidditch team?

 **Bulgaria**

Ahh... Me too

 **A Victor Krum fangirl?**

No, I think he's a bit morbid

 **I agree, from the little I have seen of him. Favourite food?**

I am completely and utterly obssessed with Chocolate Frogs

 **I never really got into those**

Shame, it is very addictive. I have been collecting for six years now, less than most people, but I have over 5000 cards

 **That is commitment**

What about you?

 **My favourite food would have to be...**

 **Pizza**

I love pizza

 **Shame most wizards haven't heard of it**

Tragic. None of my friends are able to appreciate them when I talk of them

 **I'm lucky, Hermione also has Muggles for parents, and has grown up around pizzas**

Very lucky, yes. I have to go now, but we can continue this game tomorrow

 **Cya then Amy**

Bye Harry


	9. Chapter 9

I walk into the Great Hall at 6:00 on Sunday, hoping to see Harry. He is not there, but as soon as I sit down my phone pings with a message from him.

 **Hey Amy, you awake?**

Yeah, I'm in the Great Hall

 **Be there in 5**

I grab some pumpkin juice and waffles and sit down on the end of the Ravenclaw table. I begin eating slowly, enjoying the nice food we get at this school.

"Boo!"

"Harry! Oh my god you scared me." I put on a fake angry face, as a joke.

"Oh I'm sorry." He sounds genuine, and I smile to make sure he knows I was joking.

"Wow, joke right?"

"Yup."

"Clearly, we are both great actors."

"I know right, amazingly skilled. Grab some food and lets finish this outside, so we can sit together."

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

I look over at Amy, who is tying her hair up to keep it out of her face because of the sudden raging winds. When she finishes I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"Are you looking forward to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students getting here?" She asks, and I am puzzled for a moment about what she is referring to before I remember when Dumbledore told us about them coming for the Triwizard Tournament that will be held this year.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm kind of confused as to what the Triwizard Tournament is though?"

"Coming from a Muggle family, I don't really know either, but from what I have heard, three champions, one from each of the schools compete in three different challenges. The challenges are all high risk and very dangerous, people have been injured badly, and I think someone died, but I'm not too sure."

"Sounds dangerous, interest you?"

"No way. I could never do all of those things, ever for a prize of 1000 galleons."

"Whoa that's a lot of money. I would never do it either though, I've had enough danger in my life already to last me the rest of it."

"Yeah... Fair enough."

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"What?"

"When we first texted, I was drunk-" She laughs and cuts me off

"I remember that. You were _really_ drunk."

"Anyway..." I say, desperately trying to change the subject from my intoxicated state on that night. "You said you have a boyfriend."

"Oh... We broke up. It wasn't really working out, neither of us were really happy with the relationship and I know for a fact that he likes my best friend better than he likes me, and I am not really attracted to him anymore, so we sort of just came to a mutual decision and decided to end it." My eyes widen, and I mentally chastise myself for bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. A few weeks ago it was a touchy subject but now, I can talk about it easily. I've moved on."

"Good for you." I pull a face at her to lighten the mood and she laughs before pulling one back.

"Ok let's get back inside, I'm freezing my butt off here." We run together towards the castle, pulling faces at each other the whole way there.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry! Wait up!" I turn around to see Ron pushing his way through the crowded corridor towards me.

"The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are coming later. You excited?"

"Not really, just curious."

"I can't wait to see who'll get to represent Hogwarts in the Tournament. Fred and George can't wait to submit their names."

"Are you going to?"

"What, submit my name? Definitely. Doubt I'll get picked but it's worth a try. Bloody hell, imagine if I won the 1000 galleons!" I smiled, and Ron raised an eyebrow. I shake my head but he persists, so I joke,

"Not doing it to get the attention of the ladies at all?" He shoots an icy stare in my direction, and I grin at him.

"What about you? I've noticed a certain lady's attention that you have caught."

"What?"

"That Ravenclaw girl, what's her name?"

"Amy?" I ask.

"Yeah, her." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's true. I don't blame you though, she's hot."

"Ron, no. Just no."

"I think someone heard you." He winks at me and then looks over my shoulder. I turn, and my gaze rests upon the slightly sad-looking face of Amy.

"Oh, uh. Hi."

"Hi, Harry."

"Looking forward to seeing the other students?" I wink at her, but she does not return the gesture like she normally does.

"Yeah, whatever." She starts to move away from me and I grab her arm, confused.

"I'm going to the toilet, Harry." She indicates the entrance to the ladies bathroom beside her.

"Oh ok," I say, a little awkwardly. "See you later."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hello, people who read my book! Sorry if I get any spelling of Durmstrang (I don't even know if that is how you spell it) or anything else wrong. Also, please if you have the time could you leave a review? I know everyone asks this and it is pretty cliche. but I really do enjoy reading reviews._**

 _ **Thank you for reading, and I am so sorry if I get any facts wrong, but some things I need to change so the story works, but if I forgot something or made a mistake in a minor detail please leave a review and tell me so I might be able to change it.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like the story, I am obsessed with writing it and really enjoying it so I will update really often.**_

 _ **I know this is a long Author's Note but I have a lot to say! Love all my readers 3 and thanks :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Amy, what's wrong?**

Nothing's wrong

 **Really? Cause that's not the impression I got earlier**

I'm fine

 **ok then... if you insist**

I do

 **That's good. If anything is bugging you though...**

I know, you are here for me. Don't worry. I have to go now, Luna's calling me. Cya later

 **Yeah, at dinner when the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students come**

Oh yeah, cya then

_:)_


	13. Chapter 13

Well...

 **Yeah**

Did you umm?

 **No**

Oh

 **Did you think I did?**

No. you don't strike me as the sort of person who would seek attention

 **Or danger... and that's just what the tournament is**

Yeah

 **I don't know what I'm going to do now**

What do you mean?

 **I don't want to do the tournament**

Well... I heard from a little bird what Fudge said. I think you're going to have to do the tournament

 **I really don't want to do it**

Who would?

 **Victor... Fleur... Cedric... Ron... Fred... George... I could go on**

Good point

Oh well, good luck I guess. I will try help if I can, though I doubt I will be able to do much

 **Yeah, thanks**

I'm going to go to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow. Cya

 **Goodnight Amy**


	14. Chapter 14

I walk into potions, the last lesson of the day on Monday. Professor Snape does not look happy. Uh oh.

"Students, turn to page 367 in your books," he drawls, in his usual, bored sounding voice. I look at Harry, who is close to falling asleep on his desk. Guess he must've been up late last night worrying about the tournament.

"You have an hour to make the potion displayed on your textbooks starting now. I will be tasting and whoever concucts the worst Drought will have detention with me tonight at 6. Do I make myself clear?" With this last sentence he leans over Harry who has now fallen asleep on his desk. Seeing he is not awake and does not look even on the verge of waking, Professor Snape pulls us his sleeves and shoves Harry's head, disrupting Harry from his dreams. Looking confused as to where he is, Harry's eyes whirl around the room to try comprehend his position. He sees me and his face clears, and then a look of realisation passes over it and he turns to look back at Professor Snape who is glaring down at him.

"Do not dissapoint me, Potter," he says, and walks off without another glance. Harry looks confused and I see Ron whispering instructions to him. A rushed look comes over his face and he sets to work, and I realise that whilst I was watching him and Ron I lost five minutes of my precious preparation time.

I set to work, hurriedly chopping ingredients and stirring the mixture. The hour passes quickly, and in what feels like no time at all Snape is announcing that we have five minutes to complete our concoctions. I am nearly done, and glancing over I see that Luna, my partner, is almost finished too. Harry and Ron however are not. Uh oh. I am worried for them. Oh well, maybe Snape will go easy on them because of Harry's current dilemma? I doubt it though, he does not strike me as the sort of professor who would do that, especially not this mood.

"And your time is up." Snape's bored voice reaches me from the other side of the classroom, where he is standing over Harry and Ron's cauldron. The corners of his mouth turn up in a sort of half smile, half sneer.

"I think we've found our losing team. Potter, Weasley, detention. Meet me in my office at 6 o'clock."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I cannot believe I have so many views! Even though I know it really is not many I am so happy. If anyone has actually managed to read through what I have written thank you, and I promise I will try to make the chapters longer and the story more interesting.**

 **Maybe Harry will get drunk again?**

 **Do not worry, I do have a place I am trying to reach with this story, but in feedback I have been given over the few years I have been writing, I have been told that my stories are a bit too much to the point. Basically, I need more fluff, which is what I am trying to write with this story.**

 **Bear with me guys, it is my first time writing all this random stuff in between major events! It is also my first time writing fanfiction and I actually have not read a lot of it either, but my friend is basically living a fanfiction story so I have some first hand experience.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review if you have time! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry! We have to get going to Snape's office." I ignore Ron and that little voice at the back of my mind that is telling me I have to go, and continue to text Amy.

Haha, you are so weird

 **Not even gonna try deny it**

OMG Harry, you have to be at Snape's office in ten minutes! Go!

 **Ugh fine, cya later Amy**

Cya :D

"Ok fine, I'm coming." I look up at Ron and raise my eyebrows, annoyed that he is annoyed at me. We start walking towards Snape's office, and make small talk along the way.

"What do you think we'll have to do?"

"I don't know, but it won't be good." I stare ahead of us, and by some weird coincidence Amy walks out of the girl's bathroom just ahead of us.

"Hi, Amy."

"Hi Harry."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"About to go to detention with Snape, so things could be better."

"Fair enough."

"Best be on my way. Be on at 9 o'clock?"

"Sure."

"Bye." I turn away from Amy and start walking, Ron beside me. He turns his head to face me and I can see the smile on his face.

"What?"

"Your face looks like a tomato." I put my hand on my cheek and can feel how hot it is. "I know who someone likes."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"You like Amy."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do. Harry and Amy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up."

"So you admit to liking her?"

"If you'll stop bugging me, then yeah I guess so." I turn away from Ron but even without facing him I can feel the smirk on his face.

"Shut up."

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Thanks again for reading, and for the few people who have left a review! Sorry for this really short update, but I am bored and felt like updating. I can't believe that some people actually really like this story! Thank you so much! 3**

 **Love all my readers**

 **Thanks :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Amy**

Hi

 **How are you going?**

Great

Wbu?

 **Pretty good yeah**

 **Meet at the lake in 10?**

Sure, why?

 **No reason, can't a guy enjoy his friend's company?**

Ok then... Cya in 10 minutes

 **A/N: 35 words, an all time low for me. Sorry for the lack of updating, I have been very sick and have not had any opportunity to write stuff, and I am not sure where to go with this story, well I have a point I want to get to but I haven't reached that and I need some stuff in between.**

 **Also, I just realised that I didn't have that period of time when Ron was pissed with Harry, and I have neglected to put Hermione in. I will try incorporate her into the story more now.**

 **Does anyone have any suggestions for scenes they want? I don't mind if I don't get any, but I like suggestions from friends, so I figure why not give it a shot on this?**

 **Thanks :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Harry."

"Amy, hi." I smile at her, and she smiles back, a little sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." She sighs.

"Ok surprising as it may seem, I was not born yesterday. Seriously tell me what is up." She sighs again. The sound makes me sad, and I find myself wishing I could comfort her even before I know what about.

"Fine. I got a call yesterday from my dad. Apparently my mum is in hospital. The doctors are not 100% sure yet, but they think she has got breast cancer."

The news shocks me. I didn't expect it to be anything this bad.

"How bad is it? Will you get cancer? Will she die?" I hear the questions pouring out of me before I get a chance to stop them. I cringe at the last one. "Oops, sorry."

"Well, as I said, they don't know how bad it is yet, but hopefully they will know in the next few days so they can start the treatment. We don't know if she has the BRCA gene. If she has it then I will definetely get breast cancer, otherwise I will have a bit less of a chance."

"Wow that is big." I move to give her a hug, and I can feel her let it all go. She cries into my chest for nearly twenty minutes before we both walk up to the school together, and heads straight for her dormitory when we arrive.

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for not updating for ages, I have had a lot of stuff going on and not much time to write this. I will try to be more active though :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry**

For what?

 **About your mum**

Oh right. yeah...

 **Is there anything I can do to help?**

Not really, just try to comfort me when I am sad

 **I'll do my best**

Thanks

 **Actually, there is something I need to tell you**

What is it?

 **I will tell you later**

Why can't you tell me now?

 **I don't want to say it over text**

Ok, fair enough

 **Anyway, I have to go now**

Oh ok, cya tomorrow

 **Yeah cya then**

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated recently, I have had some stuff going on in my life... But I will be updating more now, probably once or twice a week.**

 **Thanks for reading this :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry, wait up!" Ron called out from across the corridor.

"Hullo." I replied.

"So..."

"So, what?" I asked, suspicious.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" He said smugly.

"Tell who, what?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Amy, you like her. Idiot."

"Um..." I looked away.

"You've already told her?!"

"No... Not yet... I'm going to though, later."

"Yes mate! Nice!" I roll my eyes.

"Let's get to class."


End file.
